The Death of a Great Hero
by Killermaverick
Summary: Naruto and Hinata cross paths with Sasuke during another Retrieval mission. When Hinata's life is in danger by Sasuke, what will Naruto do? Oneshot. Char. death. NaruXHina, and extremely slight SasuXSaku.


MS: Hey guys!! Here's yet another story!!! Aw, man, i'm on a roll! Whoo!!!

Jiraiya: ( Smiling.) Finally, I have found out how to defeat you MS!!!!

MS: Oh really? How?

Jiraiya: Like this!!! MAKE-OUT PARADISE NO JUTSU!!!!

( Just then, a giant book came up and showed MS something incredibly...adult rated.)

MS:...( flew off with a twirling nosebleed.) Gah!!!

Jiraiya: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is bad.

Naruto, now on the ground, was breathing heavilly. In front of Naruto, was Sasuke, and behind him, Hinata. They finally got a lead on Sasuke's trail, and Tsunade sent Hinata and Naruto to get him. Right now, they met up, and Sasuke isn't willing to come back without killing Naruto. So far, the fight was at a draw. Even though Hinata and Naruto were up against him, he was at par with both of them. But Naruto could tell that it was because he ate a soldier pill earlier. They were now staring eachother down, thinking of strategies. " Sasuke!!! I'm gonna get you back to Konoha, no matter what!!!!" Sasuke, however, smirked. " Not until you're dead, Naruto. That way, i'll get even closer to defeating Itachi." The two then charged again. As Naruto was running, Sasuke threw several kunai at him. Naruto, however, just got another kunai and blocked them as he was heading towards Sasuke. " Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" Just then, five other Naruto's were heading towards Sasuke. " Fireball jutsu!!" Just then, Sasuke blew out several fireballs towards the Naruto's. As four of them got out of the way, two of them got hit, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. As Naruto was in the air, he made two more shadow clones to make up for the fallen ones. The Naruto's then got around Sasuke, each one throwing three kunai. They hit Sasuke, but he ended up disappearing with a log in his place. " Substitution!" Naruto said. Hinata then found Sasuke heading towards Naruto with a kunai. Naruto parried it, and Hinata came up with Gentle Fist style. She tried to hit Sasuke as much as she could, but he was just simply too fast. The battle continued on, neither side besting the other. Just then, the three were staring eachother down, Hinata behind Naruto. Sasuke thought for a minute, then smirked. " Heh, now I know a good way to get you Naruto. Hinata, however, is ruining the plan, so..." Sasuke then charged towards the two, Naruto ran up to Sasuke to punch him, only to end up with Sasuke disappearing. " An illusion!!" Then, Naruto turned to see Hinata standing in fear as Sasuke was charging towards her with a full-powered chidori. Naruto tried to save Hinata, but he was too far away, and was too tired. Then, however, he summoned the Kyuubi's chakra in his system, and ran at a great speed. At the moment, he would try anything to save Hinata, even if it meant costing him his own...

Back with Hinata

Hinata was scared speechless. Before her was Sasuke charging towards her with a chidori. She shielded herself, and closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't escape. _" Oh, no...i'm gonna die!! Please, let him miss!! Please, I want to be with Naruto. PLEASE!!!!"_ She waited for the impact. Suddenly, she heard a noise along with a yell of pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and stared in complete shock with tears at what was before her. In front of her was Naruto, with the chidori going right through him, still lighted up. Coughing up blood, Naruto fell to the ground as soon as Sasuke took out his arm. Hinata immediately ran to Naruto, trying to heal his wound, but to no avail. She started to sob uncontrollably, knowing that her lifelong crush was going to die here. " N-naruto...i'm so so-sorry." Hinata said between sobs. " Hi...nat..a..." She looked at him through her already red eyes. " You..di..d...nothin..g...wrong...there's...nothing...to...b..e..sorr..y...a..bout." Naruto said with great difficulty. Hinata continued sobbing uncontrollably. " Hin...a..ta.." She looked up. " Th...ere's..some..thi..ng...i've...go..t...to...t-tell...you.." Hinata looked carefully. " I...l-lo..ve..you.." Hinata slightly gasped, with a light blush. Still crying, she did the only thing that she could think of doing at the moment.

She kissed him.

" I l-love you too, Naruto." Hinata said, smiling with tears. Naruto smiled, then turned to Sasuke. " Sa..suke..." " What is it dobe?" " Let...m-me...ask yo...u...something...are...you..sati..sfied?" " Sasuke looked at him questionably. " Of course. Now I will get the power I need to defeat Itachi." Sasuke said with a smile. " Y..yes...but...wha..t...a..about...your..fr..friends?" Sasuke, right there, was shocked. " ...W..we...all...trie..d..to..ge...t...you...b..back...be..ec..cause..we care a..bout...you..uu...Sasu..ke...I...act...uall..y...thi..nk...of...y..ou..a.as...my...brothe..er...a...and...I...always...will...S-Sakur..a...pl..please...go back t-t-to...her...ma..ke..he..her...happy...p-please..." Naruto said, getting tired. " T...tell...the..oth..others...i'm sorr..y...and...Sasu..ke...do..don't...giv..e..up..on...your..drea..ms...b.but..also,...do..on't...leave..you..r...frie..n.ds...behind...because...the..y...are.you.r...greatest...streng..th...of...a..ll...goodbye...brother..." With that, Naruto breathed his last breath, and passed on.Hinata was crying on his chest. Just then, however, she felt tears fall on her. Looking up, she was shocked to see the one thing she wouldn't expect to see.

Sasuke cried.

" N-naruto...i'm..so sorry..." Sasuke said. " D-don't worry...i'll return..i'll..k-keep your promise...brother.." They both then continued crying. After a while, Sasuke picked up Naruto,and walked towards the village with Hinata following.

That day, Sasuke returned to the village. Everyone rejoiced, but also, several mourned over the loss. Sasuke may have came back, but it not only costed the life of a comrade, brother, and hero...

It also costed the life of a loved one...


End file.
